Surprises
by Aivlyz
Summary: Apparently, Gwen's in university that's thousands of miles away from her boyfriend-Kevin. They're relationship was dying until Kevin finally voiced out his feelings & she was telling him how it was his fault she has here in the first place. He then ignored her but was it actually a surprise? Gwen was going to look for him but was surprised when two Kevins showed up. What'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I just decided to do this cause I got inspired by this person who wrote Intertwined by damnation soldier (I hope you don't mind that I'm doing like a parody of your work :c) andddd, what if Gwen went on that plane to university? Left Kevin in Bellwood and everything else, what will happen? Hope you like it! C:

Disclaimer: Man of Action own Ben 10 not me. ;c And this is a parody of Intertwined by damnation soldier- you should really check her out, she writes pretty awesome stories!

* * *

"...So, what about your life? Anything new?"

"No." He replied lazily. He was bored, bored with her nice days and how well she was doing in the university. He was bored with how perfect her life was going at the end of the other line; in conclusion, he was just bored of her. He knew he said he'll put up a fight before letting their relationship died away but he knew that if he still kept that promise, he was kind of lying to himself. He wasn't really doing anything. "Nothing's new, Gwen."

She went silent on the other end. She had been babbling about her day, how she aced the test she took and how she managed to win the noble prize for the best science project or something- her boyfriend just didn't care anymore. She knew this; long distance would kill their relationship. She knew this all along. She had been lying to herself that he still loves her, she just couldn't accept the fact that it would really just come to this. "You... Don't care anymore do you?" She offered flatly, she knew he didn't but she wanted to hear it coming from him.

"N-No," The black onyx-headed guy stammered into his phone, gripping it tighter than before. He changed his position on his bed so he was laying on his back, facing the ceiling. His eyebrows burrowing, like the always were but more tense now. "I just think you don't care about me."

"Kevin, you're being stupid. Of course I care about you." Gwendolyn made a face at his statement. _What are you playing at, Levin? I love you, why wouldn't I care?_ Kevin cleared his throat and thought through what he wanted to say next; he wasn't the best at expressing his emotions. "Well," said the teen as he ran a hand across his hair. "All you do when you call me is tell me about your day and ask me about mine. That's about it, Gwen. You don't talk about some other stuff and start arguing about something stupid later on. That's like, our thing. You've changed; you forgot yourself."

Kevin continued. "You forgot me and Bellwood and Ben; I actually find him more of himself than you are even though he's in college too. Gwen... I just, just, you've change."

_Changed? What did you expect? Everyone changes. Sure, I have met some really cool new friends, some cute boys even but this was ridiculous!_ "Kevin," Gwen said annoyed. "You're stupid. Everyone changes. You change too. You're not that guy who steals stuff anymore. And, I'm almost 18 now. My hormones probably took a change too. Like, ugh, Kevin. Do you expect me to act like the 15-year-old you met 3 years ago?"

Kevin chuckled at her response; his voice was so sexy when he does that and she loved it. She loved his laugh, she loved his smile- she haven't seen it in a while though. "I haven't heard you calling me stupid in a while." He was grinning dumbly to himself, the tips of lips curled upwards and his mouth parted, showing his white sets of teeth. "Feels like old times again."

"Goddamit, Kevin. You're just making me miss you more. Why do you think I just wanted to tell you about my day? I didn't want to argue. I didn't want to miss you more. I just, I just want to see you again. But..."

She left the sentence hanging. They both knew the answer to that. She was living in another country- one very far away from America. She had been staying in London for almost 7 months now. Her British accent was also starting to kick in. She stayed in a nice little suite all to herself in her university; small but comfy. She already had all her belongings neatly in place- it was like she had been living there for years; her books neatly stacked into her built-in bookshelf, the many pencils holders holding her pens and pencils on her desk which was also scattered with open textbooks and undone homework.

"Well, I'm sorry for being too handsome."

Both of them started giggle like little girls. They hadn't been actually having this much of fun talking to each other until Kevin finally mustered enough guts to tell her he was getting bored and fed up with her "new self".

"I miss you. So much. You don't even know how much I miss you." Gwen sighed after they had finally stopped giggling.

_I spent half of my time thinking about you Levin, you're stupid face is always in my head... So handsome and dreamy. Ugh, why did you convince me to come here when I could be there with you, in Plumbers' Academy right now?_

"I just thought I shouldn't have fallen down to you so easily... I don't think it's fair that you actually did this to me, I didn't really wanted this." Gwen continued, even though she actually kind of liked London and British people and their lifestyles. "We could be spending so much time together right now at this moment, probably sharing a bunk bed, getting up together and always waiting for a stupid general to yell at our faces and then we giggle about it later. Kevin, the more I talk about this the more I feel sick about being here all alone."

"All by myself. Lonely loneliness. Very lonely. Just me, myself and I..." she was pulling that stunt- the guilt trip.

The young male on the other end didn't make a sound, he was annoyed that her girlfriend still didn't get it. She didn't get what he had told her a million times- that he'll ruin her life if she'd follow him. _Why couldn't she understand?_ Making things so hard for him, he couldn't understand why she wanted to stick next to him 24/7. Girls, he thought, was so complicated; you try giving them the best and they still complain. He just couldn't understand! "Kevin?" Gwen spoke again when there wasn't a respond. Kevin suddenly didn't feel like talking, he was after all Kevin Ethan Levin- the boy who never let anyone tell him what to do, the boy who didn't really follow orders or really gave a shit about it, and also the boy who got mad easily, even at his own beloved and only girlfriend- Gwen.

Instead of yelling at the girl he hung up, leaving the poor girl to listen to the beeping noise that her cellphone made when ever a call has ended. Confused and a little hurt she held her phone to her face and examined it quietly as if it was her short-tempered boyfriend, "I didn't say anything wrong to you." she reasoned to it. "You're such a baby, you can't even stay calm when I try expressing my feelings."

Soon after, she decided to call her boyfriend again but she wasn't surprised when he didn't pick up. She must have really pissed him off. And so, she decided leaving him a voice message: "Hey Kevin, I know you've told me a bazillion times that you'll ruined my life and stuff but what I said was how a feel and I'm sorry if you got mad at me cause I was just... Well, sharing my feelings with you. And, like, well... Don't get mad- I'm really sorry."

A day had already gone by and she still haven't got a reply from him; she was getting really upset and mad about this. He was such a jerk, hanging up on his girlfriend and not bothering to call back, that's not nice! And so she started her usual spam of calls, voice messages and text messages. Some saying:

_"Look Kevin, I'm really sorry. Can you please just forgive me and stop ignoring me?"_

_"I promise I won't talk about this anymore, no, I swear I won't do it. Just call me back, reply my texts! Anything, Kevin, just stop this nonsense, please."_

_"Kevin, I'm serious. I really don't like being ignored by you."_

_"You're pissing me off, Kevin. Stop being a baby and pick up my calls or at least reply my texts."_

_"UGH. Kevin Ethan Levin, when I ever see you again I'll rip you in half, break your cellphone and thrown you in the Null Void so you can think of what you have done to me. I'm begging Kevin- stop ignoring me!"_

Still, she hadn't gotten a reply. Gwendolyn Tennyson was at her limit, she was absolutely pissed. The weekend was near, tomorrow was already Thursday and she had enough pocket money to spent away on a plane ticket. It wouldn't hurt for a top student to miss a few class and disappear for a while, right?But what about the things she'll miss, _No, Scratch that!_ She could care about her stupid classes and tests and her grades, right now, she just wanted to see her boyfriend and give her a piece of her mind.

She switched on her laptop immediately and went on the Internet, scrolled through a few websites when she finally found an affordable price for a ticket to the airport closest to Bellwood. Without thinking it through she reluctantly booked a ticket, the earliest she could find- tomorrow morning. _Perfect! Just what I needed!_ Happily, she skipped over to a closet and fished her suitcase she had brought along when moving down to England out and stuffed everything she thought she needed for the visit to Bellwood then she quickly jump into bed and not long finding herself dozing off.

* * *

Pretty much about it for this Chapter here. C: Will she really go to Bellwood and still find Kevin? Or has Kevin planned something else? Aha, find out the next chapter! I hope I wouldn't take long- maybe about a week. I'll try to get the editing and everything done by the 26th June 2013, maybe a little early or late. I swear I've planned out the whole plot and everything!

Once again this is kind of a parody for Intertwined (actually my favourite word) by Damnation soldier. After this, it'll be my original ideas; I'm not ripping off her. :C

**Please rate and review so I would feel more encouraged to write faster. C:**


	2. Chapter 2

Aha, hello again!

I'm so happy to find this having two faves! ;u ; And follows! And all those views! Thank you- I really do appreciate it. I've came up with a new story and I can't wait to start writing it! Will you guys read it? Anywho, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Man of action's characters. Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEP. BEEEP._

Gwen sprang up of her bed. "4:00 A.M" the alarm clock next to her bed was still screaming at her with its annoying beeps. Still sitting on her bed for a few seconds, Gwen finally made her legs swing to the end of the bed till it touch the floor, lazily getting up; four hours of sleep can make a girl cranky. She groaned at the annoying beeping noise in the background and finally punched the snooze button; she went over to the bathroom and took a cold shower, knowing it will wake her up a little. She was fully conscious after she was done with her shower, turning excited- she could finally see her boyfriend again! She missed him; how her hands fit perfectly in his, how her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck like it was meant for it to be there. She missed his crooked smile and those ebony eyes of his... The way his chest felt so hard and strong. _Sigh._ Gwen was head over heels for his boy, she had only feel this way to only him.

She grabbed her suitcase fondly and headed to the door; she was certain that no one was up at this hour, she wouldn't get caught. She quickly made her way down the many flight of stairs, spiral after spiral until she finally got to earth level. Quietly, Gwen sneaked to her two big double door of the building- it was kind of big and really antique looking, though well maintained. It was made of thick heavy wood and had been overly decorated with elegant patterns, it's door handle was still shiny and new-looking- a reflecting gold. She slowed pushed it down as if the door was going to alert other people of her leaving but obviously, it just made a little crack, she then pulled the door steadily but it made a loud creaking noise. _Damn, why do these kind of things always happen when you want to sneak out of some place? _She managed her way out and clicked the door close. Feeling guilty, Gwen finally made it to the front gates which surprisingly weren't guarded nor locked- British children where trustable and rather responsible, hardly did they have any problems with students sneaking out so lucky for Gwen, she had the easy way out.

She summoned a cab; thanking the Lord mentally, she hopped it. The whole journey was quiet and her mind was also left blank. She then wondered how would her boyfriend look like since she last saw him... _Hmmm, he probably hasn't change much. _Once she was finally in front of the very advance-looking airport- it was practically just made out of glass. She thanked the taxi driver solemnly and paid the fee. The nice taxi man helped her with her luggage; he was pretty fat and wasn't a tad good-looking but he found the lovely red-headed rather attractive, why not try his luck, huh? He then bid her a lovely goodbye and she returned it with a warm smile.

The sun was already up by the time she got it to her line to get her ticket, even though she had booked it online, the website said to pick up the ticket at the airport. The big digital clock was hanging above her, 7:15 A.M in big bold red words. She smiled dumbly to herself, in a matter of hours she could finally see _him_ again.

After getting her ticket, Gwen made her way to checking in her luggage. On the way, she then felt the right side of her jean pocket vibrating, oh right! Her cellphone. Glancing down to pull it out of her pocket, she accidently knocked on to someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" A male voice started.

"I'm sor-"

They both stopped what they were doing and froze. The man who had his cellphone on his ear a few seconds ago let it drop limply to his side, still holding it though. Gwen on the other had just stood there dumbly staring at him. Her brain took a while to process what was going on.

* * *

I know, short chapter but I wanted it to be a cliff hanger. I'm so mean.

SUSPENSE FOR ALL OF YOU, AHA! Well, I was suppose to update this next week but meh. I had my reasons. I'll tell you what. I'll upload a chapter of something every Friday. c: FRIDAYS WITH STORIEHS. It's the 21st June 2013 today, I'll try uploaded and stuff by the 28th June 2013. PEACE, YO!

**P.S: Please review to give me more motivation to write. ; u ; That's how everyone feels right? "Why bother write if no one's gonna read.." THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo guys, I know I said I'll only upload this on the 28th... But, I really got motivated with new followers! And, this is like my very first fanfic! And I didn't have school today, I also finished some studying (which isn't much to be honest) and helped mum clean the house a little, so I worked on continuing this... I was really stuck for a moment, I couldn't really think of any ideas until I talked to my friend Hazel and boom! Ideas! So, thank you Hazel, aha.

Pretty much I haven't reached any romancy part... But for now it's kindda a mix of thriller and suspense;I hope you guys would like it.

And I would love to thank Rakcrack15 for supporting me from the very start, I really do appreciate it.

I would also like to thank all of you for spending your time reading my fics and all~ And I'm really happy about the feedback so thank you so much!

ENOUGH WITH ALL THE CRAP!

Disclaimer: No, Ben 10 ain't mine.

* * *

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Gwen wheezed, more annoyed than glad. She examined the boy with jet black hair, his obsidian eyes looking at her in ways she couldn't describe. He was the same, she thought, nothing had changed; she was glad. "Me?" the guy retorted, "I came _all the way _ here and you're going to complain 'bout it? Gwen, that's low."

Gwen wrinkled her nose and gave her boyfriend a good glare, she had totally forgotten about how excited she was a few minutes before; to see him, she wanted to see him so badly but now, that feeling blew away and her stomach turned. "I've wasted a good $300 on that plane ticket and here you are, standing in front of me... I _would_ have actually be happy but now, not so much. Kevin, you could have answered my calls or something."

"Well, I thought you would like a surprise. I didn't know you'd booked a ticket to Bellwood to see me. I mean c'mon Gwen, you're miss goodie-goodie, miss I-don't-do-bad-things, miss-"

"Point taken." Gwen stated, crossing her arms over her chest. He raised his hands up in defence and said, "Look, I couldn't have thought you would actually waste your savings on a low-life like me."

Gwen soften up, there he is again... Thinking he's not worth her time. "Kevin..." Gwen said softly, resting a hand on his chest. "You might think that, but I think that you're wasting your time and cash on some nerdy girl like me." She managed a smile, "But, here we are... Both wanting to see each other so badly."

Kevin wanted to open his mouth to say something but closed it and nodded in agreement. "Enough chit-chat, hun, show me around Londoooon~" He yelped and yanked her. She followed quietly while her luggage still clutched in her hands. "I told you not to call me that." She murmured under her breath.

When the couple got back to Gwen's school it was already 9 o'clock. _Shit. How am I going to sneak us both in? _She wanted to ask Kevin for a plan but then noticed he wasn't by her side anymore. She glanced around and saw a bunch of senior girls gathering around him; her eyebrows burrowed in fury and she marched past him, hearing bits of their conversation- "Hey there, are you new here? I'm Cornelia... You single?" and "You got a name, pretty boy?" and also, "Hey! Where are you going?" all at once. Kevin ran towards his girlfriend terrified at the group of girls. Even though he liked attention, he wouldn't want it from rich snobby prep girls- aside from Gwen, yep. When he finally caught up to her, Gwen said nothing and lead him up to her dorm. When she finally got the door to click it open, she gasped at what she saw- a ebony headed guy seated on her bed with his elbows resting on his knees for support, he was looking up at Gwen when she opened the door. His face had a little smirk, and that face was the one who she had fell for. The same shade of black onyx hair, the way his glabella was a little crooked. She turned behind and saw the same good-looking guy standing before her, a little confused. She pushed the door so it opened fully to reveal both Kevins. Both of their eyes widen, the same way; it was like Kevin had just clone himself. Gwen was so confused, what was happening here? The Kevin sitting on the bed walked up to the other two and peered at his other self suspiciously and the one standing next to Gwen did the same. "What... The heck is going on here?!" Gwen exploded, she wasn't exactly happy seeing _two_ Kevins. "Is this some kind of game your playing at me, Kevin?" She glared at both of them, shaking her head slightly.

The Kevin who came back with her from the airport spoke first, "No, Gwen. I'm as shock as you are. Who the heck is this imposter and why does he look exactly like me?" He gave his other self a glare. "Imposter?" his other self replied fiercely, "Excuse me, but you're the one who's looking like me." Then they both got into a fight, yelling insults and each other and hitting one another foolishly. Gwen stood there, getting pissed off by the second; she outstretch her hand and formed a mana shield in between the two. "Look," she barked, making the two guys quiet down a little to look at her. "I don't know who the _real_ Kevin is but," she then narrowed her eyes at the two boys. Wait a second, one of them is... Taller? She went closer to examine the two, after 7 months of not seeing Kevin, maybe he grew or something but, she couldn't tell since she wasn't even above both their noses. "One of you guys are taller." She announced, "This doesn't help much, I can't tell."

"Gwen, it's obvious that _I'm _the real Kevin and he's the imposter." The Kevin on the right side of the shield said. "Shush!" Gwen ordered, not taking any sides at the moment, she didn't really know what to do. "Now, look, the only thing that is different about you two now is clothes. Which is a good thing. I'm gonna call you Kevin," she pointed at the guy on the left side of the shield, "And I'm calling you Levin." She then moved her index finger to the guy on the right. She also shot them a look that said 'drop the questions; I don't wanna hear it' and let the mana shield break. "For now, I'll just have to investigate and you two can't possibly stay in my dorm."

Both Kevin and Levin moaned, what were they suppose to do? They knew nothing about London and pounds were not cheap, staying at a hotel would cost a fortune! But that wouldn't really matter to the _real _Kevin now, would it? He's been living by the streets since a kid, doing it now wouldn't really make a difference. Levin wanted to reject and complain about how he has nowhere else to stay but he dared not, what if Gwen immediately thought he was the imposter? He had to prove it that he was_ the real_ Kevin. All three of them stood there silently for a few seconds till Gwen went over to her study table and sank down on her chair. She groaned irritably, she wanted just see her boyfriend and maybe have a few make-out session with him but obviously, her plans now was completely ruined. She thought about a few things to how to prove which Kevin was real, she went into deep thought; ignoring the Kevins in the background who started fighting again and came up with something. She smiled dumbly at herself and was mentally giving herself high-fives. _That's it! All I have to do, is make them both take me on a few dates, __**separately. **__And, I can find out who the real Kevin is and make sure this isn't one of his stupid pranks- which I pretty much think it is. Brilliant! I get to have fun with dates and find out what's really going on; definitely a win-win situation._

Gwen turned her chair and smiled deviously at the two guys who both stopped fighting when they saw Gwen turned. They both recognise that smile on her face; this wasn't going to be, they thought. _Crap._

* * *

Again with the: Like it? Hate it? Do tell! I would love to tell you all that I could update this by the 28th June 2013, FRIDAY. But, might be earlier, might be later (since I'm posting it today, 25th June) but I'll try my best to have it on a Friday. When my schedule tightens I'll give my oath for posting on Fridays. PEACE, YO!

**P.S: If you like having me write my stories quicker, I would be really happy if you leave a review or something. c: It really helps every writer get motivated to write! THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo~ Two chapters in a day for two different stories, should you guys be glad or what?

Aha, well, this one is a suspensey kindda chapter and mysterious. I guess it's okay but I'm also having trouble coming up with new ideas for the plot to go on. Now, I'm just writing all this spontaneously. Do you think it's good? I usually do spontaneous writing for stories. So, yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Gwen: Yeah, yeah, cut to the chase, she doesn't own us but she's pretty cool.

Why thanks, Gwen.

* * *

"Now, I would really like if you guys got out of my room." Gwen gave her 'boyfriends' a sly smile. "Uhm, you guys can call- Wait a minute, you guys can't possibly have the same cellphone." Her eyes steadied at Levin, he just appeared out of nowhere and he didn't have a cellphone. Maybe he was the fake-

"Got mine right here." Levin smirked at the red-headed, waving his phone in front of him. Gwen glared at him, it was the same one Kevin had. "Impossible," she said, "You both can't possibly have the same numbers." She then grabbed her phone out of her pocket and hit her first speed dial, yeah, Kevin was first in almost everything of hers. She waited for either one of their phones to ring but to her surprise, they both rang at the same time. She hung up, "I don't believe this. This is definitely impossible."

"Actually," Kevin spoke up, it is possible. Both the Kevins were smirking at her proudly, Kevin then continued explaining how it work, halfway through Gwen just nodded, rolled her eyes and wave the explanation away. "Anyways, since you BOTH have the same number, I can't possibly call you guys. So, I'm expecting one of you to take me out."

Kevin was about to whine, he wasn't up for this. He was tired and he definitely didn't want to do any research about London or the best restaurants they had there. Plus, he might waste him money to a lousy meal since he wasn't a tad bit familiar to the place. But before he could, Levin cut in and said, "K, babe. I'll pick you up. Tomorrow, at 2 o'clock which was after you were done with all your classes and it's a Friday so, you don't have any other activities going on. Good?"

Kevin glared at his other self, "Stalker much?" he scoffed.

Levin glared back at Kevin, "No, I just _care_ about my girlfriend. A lot. So, I know most details about her." He said as a comeback.

"So, are you saying that I _don't _care about Gwen?"

"My point, exactly."

Kevin was about to come up with a rude comment but Gwen beat him to it, "Will you two shut up and grow up already?" She shouted at the two then glared at Levin, "I told you- don't call me that." Levin raised an eyebrow at her but before he could say anything Kevin rudely interrupted, "Sure thing, babe." And smirked his butt off. Gwen got really pissed after that, she groaned and walked towards the two dark-teens. She roughly pushed them to where the door out was at, "Out." She ordered.

At 2 o'clock sharp, Gwen had just finished all her classes and was heading back to the dorm, Levin would probably be late. An hour, at least, she made her way up the stairs and found a figure leaning against her dorm's door. "Levin?" she asked once she was a ear-shot distance towards the boy. "Yep." He replied, "Or at least, that's what you call me." And grinned.

She raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, "I wasn't expecting you to be... So punctual?" she crossed her arms over her chest, demanding for a good answer. Kevin Levin would never ever, ever be on time, as much as he loved Gwen, he would still be at least 15 minutes late. Gwen didn't really mind though, means she could have extra time getting ready. Y'know, girls.

"Can't I be punctual for once?" Levin smirked, "I mean, it's not like everyday, I have to win over a red-headed beauty from another loser look alike of me. I thought it would be nice to be on time. Plus, I am, such a gentlemen."

Gwen smiled at him, it was as if Levin had just said whatever a girl wanted her boyfriend to say. She liked this side of her boyfriend, much better than his normal self, at least, that was what she thought now. Little did she know he _could have_ been the false Levin. Gwen nodded and smiled at her boyfriend, "Give me a while, I'll get ready then we can go!"

About 30 minutes passed and Gwen was finally done, she was in a short dark blue mini-skirt and a white tank top. She also took her time to shower and everything. Gwen was expecting a complaint from her boyfriend but to her surprise, he just pecked her on the cheek and told her she was beautiful. Blushing, Gwen thanked him and they both headed out; she was sure that this was the real Kevin. Very sure, indeed.

"A French restaurant?" Gwen gasped when Levin lead her to where he wanted to treat her; he had done his research. And Gwen knew this restaurant, it was the most expensive one on the block! And, it would take months to get a reservation. "How the heck did you manage to get a place? It'd take months to-"

"I have my ways." Levin smiled slyly. Gwen was about to question further but thought it wouldn't have ruined the night. So she put the thought of Kevin threatening some people to get here aside and tried to at least enjoy her night. After halfway through their meals, Gwen wasn't feeling well. Her head was pounding and her body was exhausted. Was she sick? She didn't know... It was like someone was draining the life force out of her.

"You have such beautiful eyes, lovely Gwendolyn." Levin suddenly commented while settling down his spoon from drinking some kind of soup he couldn't actually pronounce; he didn't even know what the substance consist of but it didn't really matter, it was delicious. The distracted red-headed snapped back to reality, her tiredness has worn her out completely, she was even having a hard time focusing on what he was looking at or what she was eating. She was just blankly shoving whatever that was on her spoon into her mouth for the past few minutes, "Huh?"

"I said you have very beautiful eyes." Levin repeated, not taking his obsidian ones of hers. They were indeed beautiful. "Oh," Gwen nodded slightly, she didn't even have the energy to respond to the compliment. "Are you okay, Gwen? You look pale... Do you need anything?" Levin looked at her casually, was he expecting this to happen? Or was he just very casual with Gwen feeling sick when he took her out to fancy restaurants. Gwen was about to reply but she couldn't manage to. Her body was giving in and she had no idea why, more importantly, how? Was it Levin who was causing the problem? Or was it someone else in this restaurant. Gwen's eyes blurred and she caught sight of a blonde guy sitting at the far end corner, staring at her; she couldn't make out his face but the first person that came up into her mind was Michael. Was in Michael Morningstar? If it was why would he be here? Gwen didn't know and couldn't tell anyway cause she dropped her spoon and her back didn't steady here anymore. She fell straight to the carpeted ground with a light thump and soon attention was caught at her table, gazes and whispers were forming. Levin by then has already got to his feet and was going over to Gwen, "Oh god," he whispered to himself, "What happened to her?"

* * *

Tell me what you think of it! I would really like some story suggestions~ WOOSH WOOSH. Posted on 7th of July, (It was the 6th about 24 minutes ago) Saturday. Aha... :c I might update this next Friday.

**P.S: I would be real happy and motivated if you leave a review, follow or favourite! All is well appreciated~~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo guys,**

**I know it has been a while since I updated this, I honestly was stuck and I really don't know how to continue this. So I wrote it spontaneously, as always. Aha, but more challenging this time. xn x I know how bad leaving a story hanging would make so I don't know whether the following would be good.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Own nothing.**

* * *

Gwen woke up with her head pounding, the pain ringing in her ears. She forced her eyes to open cause her body could feel soft comforters around her and she felt very out of place. They were not hers, she could tell, but they were very comfortable. At first blurriness flooded her eyes but it slowly faded away, though her head still hurt like crazy. She found herself in a huge bed, so big that it could easily fit another four people on it. It was a round-shaped bed; the comforters were beige and had a few red straps around with flowery patterns. Having a hand on her head, she just released she was in what it seems like to be a hotel room. Coming to her senses, she panicked and quickly ripped the blankets of her body. To her relieve, she found herself in the same outfit as she went out with yesterday.

She sighed in relieve and sat up straight, scanning the room quietly. Next to her bed was a landline phone which was on a drawer. A box of tissues which have a nice maroon velvet box; an overpriced lamp was also sitting there. To the other side was the balcony, she though, cause there were huge windows only slightly covered by translucent white curtains; sunlight still showering the room. The floor was carpeted, beige as well. In front of her was a red sofa which was as big as the bed, beyond that laid a big flat screen television.

She got up slowly and stood a while until she was comfortable enough to move. It felt like she couldn't really feel her body, she felt ill. She slowly made her way across the room to see a little fancy dining table settled in front of a mini kitchen which looked very modern. She weakly dragged herself to where the fridge was and that's when she noticed the floor was made of mahogany wood. Speaking of feet with their feelings, where were her shoes? But she didn't care then, she wanted a bottle of water; her throat was killing her. And so, she pulled open the door to the large grey refrigerator and peered in; bottle of wines, sparkling juice, sodas... Ah, water. She gladly grabbed the bottle and gulped down almost all of the liquid. Satisfied, she glanced down to the bottle; the label was dark green and looked very vintage, it had the words 'HOGWARDS' GRAND HOTEL' in elegant font going across it in white. At the bottom of the hotel's name written 'The best sparkling water made'; Gwen had to agree, it tasted like as it God threw the bottle at her himself.

She then read the hotel's name about. "Hogwards..." she muttered to herself, where have she heard that before? It then came to her. She gasped and almost dropped the bottle of water. "Oh god," she said to herself, "Isn't this the most expensive hotel in town?" Shaking her head slightly, she placed the bottle down- it must have cost at least 30 pounds. The prices to this hotel were ridiculous, even a rich little brat like her knew it was not worth the price. She glanced around the room, she heard from rumours that the simplest, most cheapest room was more than five thousand pounds. This room didn't look that simple, and she wasn't going to pay that much of an amount of money for a night's stay. She cursed slightly at whoever had brought her here was an idiot.

"Wait, Kevin!" She slapped her forehead. "Why that guy-"

"What's with all the noise?" a low male's voice appeared out of nowhere. Gwen jumped slightly at the sudden approach and turned to where it was coming from. There stood her boyfriend, his hair went and a white towel hanging on his hips. His eyebrows were raised curiously and he had his arms folded across his bare chest. That smirk all over his face.

"Of all the places, why did you bring me here?" the red-headed hissed.

"Don't like it? I thought you would love it. Wow, woman, you're demanding." He answered nonchalantly but his smirk was still there. His girlfriend gave him a good glare and put her hands on her hips; not a good sign. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly close it and continue narrowing her eyes at her. "I do like it, but, Kevin, you can't afford these prices. Do you know-"

"I do. I have already paid."

"WHAT?" Gwen's green eyes widen in shock. She knew Kevin liked her a lot, and bought her heaps of stuff. But wasting more than _five thousand_ _pounds_ on this? That was ridiculous! She wouldn't even let herself spent this much money on one night's stay in a hotel like this. "Kevin, you wouldn't even-"

"Mmm, I'm 'Levin'." Said the teen, still standing there looking slightly less amused.

"Whatever." Gwen retorted with a frown, "What happened anyway? Yesterday I mean." She then tried to recall, she was having soup, wasn't she? Hmm, she couldn't remember much. All she remembered was them going on a date and then she felt awfully worn out. "I want to know what happened. I think, I remember seeing a blonde guy staring at me."

"How did he look like?" Levin's face dropped into a smile, whoever this guy was, he wanted to bash up his face already. Gwen shook her head slightly, "I don't know. But that's not important right now. Tell me what happened." She moved over to the bar stool; she had been standing in between the counter and the fridge with the rest of its kitchen items. She sat down and waited patiently for Levin to continue.

"Well," said Levin, not really in the mood of telling her something very... 'Tragic'. He didn't even manage to sneak a kiss out of the girl, very disappointing. "Let me get dressed first." Gwen's cheeks started boiling, she had been so oblivious that he wasn't wearing anything except that little white towel. She quickly glanced away from him and that made him smirk, "Right."

After a while, Kevin came out in a normal white tee with some designs on it and jeans, he walked up to her coolly and sank down next to her. He then let out a tiring sigh, "Well, we went on a date. I took you out on a nice restaurant and then you fainted on me. That much 'bout sums up my story." He shrugged then glanced at his red-headed, waiting for an amusing response. Which she gave him, was that really what had happened? Nothing else? It was that short?

She snorted at his answer and said, "Well, that was short."

"Sure was." He agreed, "I was actually looking forward to the date." Gwen blushed slightly and awkward changed position on her seat, she could feel her cheeks burn up again. No matter how many times she had been told with all these lovey-dovey things, she just couldn't help herself but blush whenever Kevin said it. It just felt so sincere and real, best part was it was coming from him.

"Speaking of dates, we better go look for Kevin. I wonder where he's at." Gwen stated, a little worried to where he was at. Levin groaned and made a childish face, he didn't want to look for the other him. "Gwen, when will you realise that the _real_Kevin Levin is the person you're talking to?"

"I'm not sure about it. I mean, I didn't even manage to talk to him." Gwen murmured, and tapped her chin. She supposed she couldn't trust only one of them, well not yet. But what this Kevin, well, 'Levin', had been doing is nothing but being nice to her. Despite how much she loved it, it was odd.

_"You don't talk about some other stuff and start arguing about something stupid later on. That's like, our thing."Our thing._

_That was our thing._

She suddenly turned to her boyfriend, a cold breeze passing through her. "You're not the real Kevin, are you?" she blurted out and stared at him, half expecting some arch enemy to charge at her or just her own, really short-tempered boyfriend excusing her of not recognising him. But Gwen didn't get an answer or a response, Levin just stood there quietly.

"Kevin? ...I mean, Levin?" Gwen spoke a little softer. She flinched a little when he approached her and did something she least expected. He kissed her really softly, their lips just slightly brushing of each others. Gwen shiver slightly at his touch, it felt strange, it felt unnatural, it felt _foreign_. After he pulled away, he noticed Gwen having a very confused and awkward expression, he dared not ask what that was all about but he did anyway; he just had to know. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." said Gwen while giving him a wan smile. She got up and tried to act as perfectly normal as she could. This couldn't be Kevin, the real one. She was very sure of it. She then walked towards the door and spotted the pair of heels. She was about to crouch down to put them on but a voice stopped her, "Where are you going?"

"Uhm, breakfast?" the female teen said unsurely, "I need to recharge. I'm not feeling that well anyway." It was true, she still felt very unsteady. Levin looked at her with a bored expression hanging on his face; he was still sitting at where he was at. "No." He announced, "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Gwen slipped on her shoes, "I don't care." She was about to head for the door which was a few feet away but before she could take another step in front, a figure was already blocking her. She made an annoyed face at the figure and glared, "Move." She ordered, slightly impatience now.

"I told you," the male answered, "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Gwen reached forward to push her boyfriend out of the way but the ex-con saw it coming and expertly grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. She twisted them slightly and pulled it behind her back, followed by another. Gwen groaned in pain then it grew into a big growl, "Kevin! What are you doing?! Let. Me. Go!"

Levin didn't say anything but lift the girl up with his other free hand. Amazingly, he seemed like he had no effort carrying her up at all. Though, he still had the hand which was holding his girlfriend's hands pressing her back firmly for support. He marched towards the bed, which the female struggling to break free but his grip was too firm, she couldn't even make him budge.

He pinned her down to the bed and pull her hands up to where the dark wooden head board was, he moulded her arms into them. She gasped at she felt her hand sink through the wood; it was in a tight grip; there was no way she could escape. "What do you want from me?" she spat, "Who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm Kevin." Said the male. Gwen glared then cursed at the guy slightly, "You're not Kevin, Kevin wouldn't do this to me."

"Well, you got me I'm not." The guy said, shrugging and sitting next to the red-headed. He then attached a weird looking bracelet to her wrist, "There, now you can't use your powers." Gwen less interested about getting free was now intrigued with who this guy was and why did disguised himself as her boyfriend, and more importantly, why is he keeping her locked up?

"Who are you?" Gwen repeated the questions, it was starting to annoy the guy. He managed a small smile at her and said, "Let's just say, my real name's... Nebulous, yeah. Nebulous."

"What do you want from me?"

"That's classified, Gwen." He replied and grabbed for the remote control which was at the other side of the drawer. Gwen wasn't about to give up with the questions, she really wanted to know. What if Kevin was in danger too? "Why are you still disguised as Kevin?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Shhh, I want to watch TV." He quelled her off and switched on the television. He leaned down into the many pillows next to her and made himself comfortable as if everything was just fine and he hadn't lock her up on the head board. He switched from channel to channel, nothing seem to have amuse him. He finally switched off the television, very annoyed. "There's nothing on!" he complained aloud, "British television sucks." Gwen stayed silent in response, she didn't really know how to respond to him and she really really really was confused to who this guy was and what he was going to do to her.

But just then, the door knocked but before any of the answered, a figure let himself in easily. Wasn't the door lock though? He came up to them in quite a hurry, "What the hell, man?" he half yelled, half exclaimed at the both of the other young adults. "Dood," the male said directly to Nebulous, "That's not cool; why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Kevin?" Gwen barked, she was very confused now. "What the hell, what's going on?!"

Kevin ignored her and continued his little argument with Nebulous, "Dood, this is so not how I planned it."

"Planned what?!" Gwen was furious now, she wanted answers and she wanted them badly.

"How should I know?!" Nebulous retorted, getting of the bed to face Kevin. "I did exactly what you said. Spike her food-"

"You what?!" Gwen rudely intervened, why would Kevin spike want this guy to spike her food?!She had almost enough of this, she would have used her mana to break free but thanks to that stupid piece of bracelet Nebulous had placed on her, she was never going to break free. Cursing a little, she glared at both the guys, who looked exactly alike. "Would someone please explain what's going on?"

"I love you, Gwen. But, right now, I really am pissed off with this guy. He ruined my whole plan. I had this planning on for months. And the money I've saved!" Kevin whaled, throwing his hands above his head to emphasise the point. Nebulous on the other hand showed no emotion responses to that and gave Kevin a lazy shrugged. "You were the one who asked for my help."

"Dood, that's being selfish. Not cool." Kevin shaked his head in disgust.

Gwen kind of felt a bit blushy when Kevin told her he loved her, which was very rare. And she loved it every time he said it but still, this wasn't the time to feel that way. She was suppose to be furious with her boyfriend and more furious at this Nebulous guy. Whoever he was, Kevin was totally pissed at him, he ruined some kind of plan she had no idea about and it seemed as if it was all planned out for her by Kevin. Which she thought was pretty sweet, well, whatever it was.

The two guys started arguing and Gwen groaned. The arguing went on for a few minutes till Gwen couldn't take it anymore. She screamed at both of them to shut up. "YOU! NEBULOUS DOOD, SHUT UP. AND YOU! KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN, HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

They both shut up a while and Kevin stared at his girlfriend, slightly amused. "Nebulous?" he chuckled a little shocked. That chuckled turned into a laugh, "Seriously Nebulous?" He was not facing Nebulous, still laughing. Gwen thought it wasn't funny at all, Nebulous was a pretty decent name. She thought that Kevin was just being rude. As usual.

Nebulous shrugged at Kevin, "Hey, I'm not good with coming up with fake names. I'm not even a good liar."

"True." Kevin nodded, his laughter has died away. "Luckily you're still smart enough to keep that disguise as me."

Gwen was boiling; how long will these two stop ignoring her? She swear when she gets out of this mess, she's going to kill that Nebulous guy _then_ murder Kevin slowly and also coldly, not to mention violently. Yeah, Gwen thought that was a great idea. "Okay, I'm serious now, Tennyson. What are we going to do-" Kevin suddenly shut up and Gwen didn't really know why...

_Wait, a minute... TENNYSON?_

* * *

**Best I got. Tell me if you like it with a review, I'll try to continue it as soon. Next would probably be the last chapter. I got new stories in my head this time, I've planned a good plot.. Hnnn, I better write that down before I forget. Please leave a favourite, follow or review. All is appreciated and thank you for your support.**

**But honestly, I think you guys will not like/ already don't like how this story is going to end. :c Cause I think it's draggy now and I'm struggling to come up with a better plot. Should I continue this? I know leaving a story is bad but I really don't have the confidence nor motivation to continue.**

**I'll leave it up to you guys though. If the response isn't so well, I'll just end it real quick. Well, thanks. Oh and this is written on 20th July 2013. Might update sometime. But on a Friday... Aha, it's Saturday thought, it's 12:51 a.m. But meh. See you then? PEACE, YO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo Internet, **

**I know, I know, I should be working on the other stories I have but I can't help it. I just want ot get throught with this one so I'm doing this first. This is the last chapter I think, I wanted to make it short but a vow is a vow. :c **

**It's going to be funny. I made it funny. xD Since I ran out of ideas, why not? Enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.**

* * *

"Woah. Woah, woah." Gwen exclaimed, her eyes were practically budging out. She tried moving her hand but realised she was still chained up. "Nebulous... Neb, BEN. WHAT. THE HELL." She shrieked, this time trying to break free from that deadly grip of the stupid bed. "YOU KISSED ME. BEN, EW. THAT'S INCEST."

"YOU WHAT?" Kevin cut in this time, glaring at Ben who was still in his form. Ben sheepishly pulled off the ID mask, revealing his own features: light brown waves of hair and the green eyes which matched his cousin's perfectly. He shrugged as if it was nothing and said, "I was trying to cover for you."

"By kissing me?" Gwen made a face in disgust, she wanted to run to the bathroom to brush her teeth and tongue. Maybe wash her mouth with soap while she was at it. She wasn't kidding. She tugged her arms again, "Will one of you get me out of this first?" she demanded, "I'm getting really impatient getting tied up here when I could beat the hell out of someone."

Kevin was about to reach for his girlfriend gladly so she can do the pounding for him on his best friend but Ben intervened him before he could, "Kev, think about it. You let her out, she kills me then kills _you_ for playing this prank on her." That made Kevin stop to process what he was about to do; Ben was right, Gwen would have killed him too after she was done with that. He made a face and the thought and finally announced, "Yeah, you're right."

Gwen couldn't believe what was going on, she huffed then glared at the Osmosian, long and hard. It made him a little uncomfortable. Gwen finally spoke, "Kevin Ethan Levin," she said sharply, "You better think about this. And you better think hard before you choose your actions. If you let me out now, I won't do _much_ to you. But, if you still don't, I swear, I'm never speaking to you ever again."

"She's lying." Ben protested, glancing at Kevin sternly. Kevin was just looking a bit pensive about choosing his fate... If he went with Gwen, she might kill Ben then kill him (less severely than she would do to Ben) and she would never talk to him ever again. But what if Ben was right and she was lying? Would Gwen really stop talking to him? Kevin last thought. Finally, he announced his decisions, "I'm sorry Ben," Kevin sad a little over- sympathetically, "I don't think I could help you with this."

"What?" spat Ben looking at the older male in horror. "No, no, no. Kevin, no. Don't do this to me. Please, Kevin. I don't want to die like this." Ben started pleading, "Kevin, we've been through a lot. You're crazy now; listen to me."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "You do know that _I'm _the girlfriend here, right, Ben?"

Ben shushed her rudely, bad move. That pissed her off more. "Kevin..." Gwen growled, "I'm serious. Get me out now."

Kevin didn't move and Gwen heaved a sigh, "Y'know what, I'm through with you guys. Can you just tell me _why_ did this happen?" Both the boys shared the same expression, daring each other to consult her first. This went on a while till Kevin mustered enough guts to tell the Anodyte what really happened.

"Well, you see. This was a plan, to like, visit you. 'Cause y'know, I really miss you and all. So I was thinking of a few ways to surprise you and finally thought of one. Then I heard that Ben was off his college stuff and is having summer break a week earlier. I called him since he wasn't far off Bellwood and discussed some plans to like... Surprise you. So, Ben came up with an idea of having two of me to I don't know, confuse you a bit."

"HEY!" Ben cut in, "IT WAS YOUR IDEA."

"Okay, _our_ idea. It was our idea." Kevin waved Ben away and continued, "Anyway, that dinner yesterday. Ah well, we spiked your soup so we can surprise you today-"

"I still can't believe you did that!"Gwen spat, these idiots. She would have sued them already if they weren't that close to me. What is this? A prank? ...Apparently, it was. "I couldn't have died or something!"

"Don't be so dramatic," said Kevin, rolling his eyes. A little spike wouldn't do a rat any harm... Okay, maybe that isn't true but still, why was she so overactive? "It wouldn't have done anything to you. We just needed you to pass out a bit."

"Why?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing, lips frowning.

"Because," Ben replied her this time, he was feeling a littleanoyed that they were just doing their normal basis argument and had totally forgot he exist. He avoid both their eye contacts and looked around the room; it was still a really nice room... "Of this," Ben then gestured to an empty chair next to him, "He wanted to surprise you with this." He motioned to the chair again. Gwen raised an eyebrow slightly confused to what Ben was talking about; he wanted to surprise her with a chair? That didn't really make much of sense, maybe there was some invisible person sitting on it. Half expecting the invisible hypothesis Gwen wondered aloud, "Is there suppose to be someone sitting on the chair?"

Ben slapped his forehead; since when was his cousin _this_ stupid?! Let alone being oblivious, Ben thought it was absolutely ridiculous! "The room, Gwen. The room." He made bigger motions gesturing around the room just to emphasise his point. Kevin held back laughs, Ben looked hilariously stupid.

"Oh..." said Gwen, she was slightly blushing. Why? Because, she had thought of something else. Why would Kevin get her a hotel room... No, not her. Them, why would Kevin get them such a nice hotel room. Was he planning to...?

No, Gwen, shut up.

Kevin noticed his girl friend's face growing a little bright red, he thought about it and it hit him too. His heart was already thumping in his chest and his breath hitched a little. "It's not what you think it is, Gwen." He mustered just enough courage to spit that out. Ben on the other side, being absolutely oblivious to their growing awkwardness cut in, "Oh, it's exactly what you're thinking. Or he's thinking or I'm thinking." He walked a step closer to the couple.

"W-what?" Gwen almost choked on her own saliva. "So Kevin wanted to...?" She left her question hanging, a little too embarrassed to finish it.

"Yep." Nodded Ben.

Kevin was looking so uncomfortable, Ben that idiot, why couldn't he feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere, he groaned and cursed mentally. "No, that's not what he meant!" Kevin whaled, slapping his forehead this time. "He meant that-" Ben had cut him off rudely once again, "I meant, that, he wanted to surprise you with a nice whole week stay at this luxurious hotel. WITH, free breakfast buffet- which I had just went to- which is so marvellous, you just have to try their pancakes, they're like, oh my God, words can't describe them. They're too good for these words."

Kevin sighed a little in relief, if he wasn't thinking about what Gwen was thinking, he would have rudely told off Ben that he had just ate his breakfast. But he didn't.

"Oh." Gwen's voice was a little softer than she expected it to be; that was really nice of him... She guessed. Gwen smiled a little to herself, that was really nice of Kevin. It must have cost him a lot. "Well, since, you're doing this for me, I think I should make full use of it." She had already forgotten about being made at the two. Kevin noticed this and removed the wood clamping her hands easily. She then sat up comfortable, that smile still not leaving her beautiful face.

Ben shot his hand up in excitement, "Oh! Oh!" he said enthusiastically, "Let me join you!"

"Are you guys trying to take advantage of my kindness?" asked Kevin, even though he already knew the answer to that one. The answer was simply... Yes.

"Well duh," Gwen made a face as if to tell her boyfriend that it wasn't obvious enough. "What's there not to take advantage of?! Kevin Levin being nice is like a huge thing."

"Hey!" Kevin shot his girlfriend a dirty look, he felt a little hurt at how she said that so easily. Sure, he wasn't the nicest or the most romantic boyfriend in the world, but he still tried his best to make her happy and be nice to her. This was crossing the line, she hurt his man ego. "I'm always nice, especially to you."

Ben joined the conversation, "No. You're not always nice." He glared at Kevin. Kevin returned the same glare Ben threw him but it was a least ten times more scarier than Ben's. Ben felt like he was losing and frown, "And to prove my point, you're currently intimidating me with that glare of yours."

Kevin scoffed and flip his fingers one by one as he said, "I _made_ you a car, a damn good one in fact, for your 16th birthday." Another flip, "I saved your butt countless times when I could have stood there and watch you die," Flip, "I drove you around places like your personal chauffer." One more flip, "I even bought you like-"

"Okay! Okay!" Ben had enough of Kevin's points. They were true and each one of them is making him feel bad about taking advantage of Kevin, "Point taken- Anyway. Are we just gonna stand her and waste away a good day?"

"Well," Gwen finally spoke up, she had been quiet when the two guys were arguing. It just came to her that them arguing about feelings like that was kind of amusing. They usually argued over stupid things like who would win the next football match, or who drove faster. But this was pretty different. "Ben's right. Why don't we stop this. I know now you came here to surprise me with stuff. I'm not complaining. I like the little prank. Now c'mon, I'll show you around London. Maybe even buy you guys lunch _after _I show you how cool my school is."

Ben made a face at the part where Gwen said cool and school. They don't mixed but decided to leave it. It was a nice day, he didn't want to start another pointless argument. "Well, okay. But it better be a good place."

"Yeah, sure. Then after you guys can take me shopping." She smiled, "I have a lot of things I wanted to buy; since you guys are here... I'm sure you wouldn't spending a few pounds on your favourite cousin and girlfriend."

"I'm already paying for the hotel!"

"Shhh, Kevin." Gwen hushed and wrapped an arm around him which was followed by another arm towards Ben. "Now c'mon, let's go."

The two guys couldn't say another word cause Gwen was giving them death grips and pushing them towards the door.

_~FIN~_

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I just officially made this over. This is over. A weight has just lifted from my body omg. I feel great. I apologise that this story wasn't as good as I thought it would be on the first chapter... I couldn't remember the whole plot. :l I wrote it somewhere... I think but I lost it so I had to come up with another plot. Which wasn't good and was pretty cliché.. So I went with this instead.**

**I hoped you like it. I know this story isn't as good nor as popular than my other stories but to all you bros out there who stuck by and read it all the way to the end, thank you. I mean it. Thank you.**

**Like, review, favourite if you liked this work. If you don't, flames are acceptable. I don't mind criticism; unless it was coming from this best friend of mine, then you can shut up. Ahahah, thanks once again it was nice flying on this story adventure with y'all. Thank you for flying with Aivlyz Airlines.**


End file.
